British Royal Navy/Gallery
A gallery of images of the British Royal Navy. Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned Ships Image:Ship sailing 01.jpg|The Nemesis pursues a British galleon. Image:Sterling at the wheel.jpg|The British galleon fires at the Nemesis. Group images Image:Sterling vs Marines.jpg|The two marines attacked by James Sterling Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Ships Image:Dauntless.jpg|The [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] Image:The Intercepter.png|The [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] Image:Crew Dauntless.jpg| Image:Long boat.jpg| Image:Gillette_n54.jpg| Image:HMS Dauntless vs HMS Interceptor.jpg|The Dauntless and the Interceptor Image:Boat.JPG| Members Image:Lieutenant Norrington.jpg|Lieutenant James Norrington Image:James Norrington -3.JPG|Commodore James Norrington Image:Gillette.jpg|Lieutenant Gillette Image:Groves.jpg|Lieutenant Theodore Groves Image:Murtogg2.jpg|Murtogg Image:Mullroy.jpg|Mullroy Image:Mister Gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs Image:Steersman.jpg|Steersman Image:Navigateur Cordon.jpg|Sailor aboard the Dauntless Image:Sentry.jpg|Sentry Group images Image:Turner sauvetage.jpg|The crew of the Dauntless saving young Will Turner. Image:Crew HMS Dauntless.jpg|The crew seeing a wrecked ship. Image:Pirates !.jpg| Image:Crew.jpg| Image:Navy men marchng.PNG| Image:Fortcharles.JPG|Norrington's promotion in Fort Charles. Image:Royal Marines and officer in Fort Charles.jpg|Royal Marines during the ceremony of Norrington's promotion. Image:Norrington promotion.jpg| Image:Norrington, Swan and officer.jpg|Governor Weatherby Swann with a new sword for Norrington. Image:Norrington with sword.jpg| Image:Mul&MurP1.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg conversing with Jack Sparrow Image:Murtogg Mullroy Guarding Interceptor COTBP.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg aboard the Interceptor Image:Officer.jpg|Norrington and Gillette look on as Elizabeth drowns in the water. Image:ChangeintheWind3.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg Image:Norrington sword.jpg|Norrington pointing his sword at Jack Sparrow. Image:Norrington and Gillette.jpg| Image:Norrington, Jack and men.jpg| Image:IMG 0110.png| Image:Krud.JPG|Gillette handcuffs Jack as Elizabeth reasons with Norrington. Image:Gillette and men.jpg| Image:Ope ret1.jpg| Image:2mdf47t.jpg|"Open fire!" Image:BRoyalNavyP1.jpg|Royal Marines firing at Jack Sparrow. Image:Royal marines fire.jpg| Image:Norrington Gilletteandsoldier.jpg| Image:Doh potc 02gal.jpg|Norrington, Gillette, Mullroy and Murtogg look on as Jack escapes. Image:FINDING Sparrow.PNG| Image:NDVD_093.jpg|Norrington's men searching for Jack. Image:Norrington and Brown.jpg|Norrington finding Jack in John Brown's smithy. Image:Raid Port Royal.jpg|Norrington's men during the attack on Port Royal. Image:Battle fort charles.jpg| Image:2z70cjd (Medium).jpg| Image:Norrington agacé.jpg| Image:Norrington, Gillette, Turner and a commander.JPG|Norrington and Will Turner Image:Crew of HMS dauntless.jpg|Gillette and the crew of HMS Dauntless Image:Gillette threatend.png|Gillette threatened by Jack Sparrow aboard the Dauntless. Image:Crew of HMS Interceptor.jpg|Norrington's men preparing to set sail Image:2ica3ph.jpg| Image:Doh potc 14gal.jpg| Image:Groves and Norrington,,.jpg| Image:cvdsw.jpg| Image:PDVD_069.jpg| Image:Marines.jpg| Image:Groves, norrington and Steersman.jpg|Norrington and Theodore Groves Image:Norrington et Weatherby Swan écoutant Sparrow.JPG|Governor Swann and Norrington Image:Gillette onboard Norrington's ship dauntlees.jpg| Image:Norrington regardant.JPG| Image:Norrington et jack.JPG|Norrington and Jack outside of Isla de Muerta. Image:Elizabeth prise.jpg|Elizabeth Swann being taken to the Dauntless's cabin. Image:enfermer.jpg| Image:Chaloupe.jpg|Royal Navy soldiers outside of Isla de Muerta Image:Mulroy et Murtogg.JPG| Image:crew dauntless.jpg| Image:Gillete on board the HMS Dauntless, shortly after the cursed crew attack it..jpg| Image:GRST.jpg| Image:Gillette, 3 Officer and 6 sailor.JPG|Crew of HMS Dauntless fighting the cursed pirates Image:FightonboardDauntless.jpg| Image:marin sonne.jpg| Image:Ils ont un problème, cap sur le navire.jpg| Image:Marines open fire.jpg| Image:Marines Dauntless death.jpg| Image:Marines attack.JPG|Norrington and his men arriving to the Dauntless Image:Marines attack.jpg| Image:Norrington and Groves.JPG|Norrington arriving to battle. Image:grz.JPG| Image:NorringtonShoots.jpg| Image:combat aspirant.jpg| Image:fz.JPG|Norrington fighting aboard the Dauntless. Image:azetey.jpg| Image:Battle ship.jpg| Image:victory battle.jpg| Image:Victory navy.jpg|"Huzzah!" Image:Norrington and his officer.jpg| Image:Jack Will Fort Charles COTBP.PNG| Image:n;cx.JPG| Image:Gillette Fort.jpg|Gillette asking Norrington about pursuing Jack Sparrow. Image:uuuuz.JPG|"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Promotional images Image:Gill promo.jpg|Commodore Norrington and Lieutenant Gillette arresting Jack Sparrow. On-set images Image:Battle British navy and pirates.JPG| Image:tournage bataille Intrépide.JPG| Miscellaneous images Image:RNBlueEnsign.png|The Blue Ensign of the Royal Navy. Image:UJ.png|The Union Jack seen at Fort Charles Pirates of the Caribbean Online Ships Image:Goliath.jpg|The Goliath. Image:Dreadnought.png|The Dreadnought. Image:RNCenturion.png|The Centurion Image:Battle-Royale.png|The Battle-Royale Image:Elite.jpg|The Elite Image:Panther.jpg|The Panther Image:250px-Navy Vanguard.jpg|The Vanguard Image:250px-Kingfisher flagship.jpg|The Kingfisher Image:250px-Navy Ferret.jpg|The Ferret Members Image:MurtoggGame.png|Murtogg Image:MullroyGame.png|Mullroy Image:Nathanielgrimm.jpg|Nathaniel Grimm Image:Lt. Commander Lawrence Arnot (Medium).png|Lawrence Arnot Image:Navy Soldier.jpg Image:Guard.jpg Image:Sergeant.jpg Miscellaneous images Image:Navy Treasure Fleet Emblem.jpg|The Royal Navy Emblem. Image:240px-Pearlfight.png|The Black Pearl attacked by a Royal Navy ship. Image:Loadingscreen enterGame.jpg|Hector Barbossa fighting against the Royal Navy officer. Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Group images Image:AWEMarines.jpg|Royal Marines fighting with Jack Sparrow. Image:AWEMarines2.jpg| Image:Marines xa.jpg| Image:Will and Marines.jpg|Will Turner fighting a Royal Marine Image:pjbmwi117.jpg| Image:AWEMarines3.jpg| Image:1162_20138_1116-port-royal-pirates-des-caraibes-au-bout-du-monde.jpg|Jack Sparrow behind a Royal Marine Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ships Image:Hms providence sailing.jpg|The [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] Members Image:Hector Barbossa On Stranger Tides.jpg|Captain Hector Barbossa Image:TheoGrovesOST.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Theodore Groves Image:GilletteOST.jpg|Lieutenant Gillette Image:OSTGibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs Group images Miscellaneous images Image:ModernUJ.png|The Union Jack of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] Image:RNWhiteEnsign.png|The White Ensign of the Royal Navy. Category:Galleries